What Comes of Secrets
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: TwilightxInuyasha EdwardxKagome Her blood was so very alluring and it was spilled. It called to him and he broke his vow to never drink from humans again. The taste drove him wild with need and things became slightly hectic. For YukimuraShuusuke Girl


Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Series Books or Inuyasha.

**Summary: **She was just a human with unnaturally long life and he...he was a vampire with a sad heart.

**Rating: **M! LEMON!!!

**Pairing: **Edward/Kagome

**Dedication:** YukimuraShuusuke Girl

* * *

_"It's not to Late...It's never too late..."  
-Three Days Grace 'Not Too Late' _

_

* * *

_

**What Comes of Secrets**

It was a normal day...very sad but very normal. Sadness was the constant in my life. It was what kept me going and from falling into the pit that I called despair. It's disturbing when you rely on the sadness that threatens to overwhelm you...to keep you going. It was horribly disturbing. I looked to my right and stared out of the window I was currently sitting at. If someone were to see what was out there...I would be in jail.

Blood soaked the ground of the too green grass. It was slowly being washed away from by the rain. There were mutilated corpses out on the ground. I believe there were ten maybe more...I didn't pay attention to the number...I just killed. This is one of those moments of ironic insight. It's one of those times where you're not sure whether to laugh or to cry. I looked at my hands and flexed the fingers out with a snap flicking blood onto the windows. Then you ask yourself:

Do vampires bleed?

You'll look outside and you'll giggle a bit and then you'll look back at your hands and then you'll nod and whisper out one small word. That one small syllable that can change you or break you.

_Yes._

You'd do that...if you were me.

I lived deep in the forests of Forks and La Push. I didn't live in La Push per say but I was a few miles away from it. I lived more in the forests of Forks. I could hear the howls of the wolves so I wasn't too close but close enough. I would often feel the vampires around the area. I would rather take my chances with the vampires rather then the wolves. Wolves had _nasty_ tempers. Both sides had been very restless as of late but I had no idea why.

I looked back outside the window, now flicked with blood, and felt another giggle start in my throat. Why were the Volturi doing this to me? Why were they hurting me so much? I had never done anything to them...why send assassins? I wasn't threat as long as I stayed here in the U.S or in my homeland, Japan. I stood from my spot at the window, black hair shrouded my vision. I walked outside to the bodies of the vampires.

The rain soaked my clothes quickly but it didn't matter. I wouldn't die if I got sick. It's not like I'll ever die at all. I bent beside the first couple of vampires and placed a glowing silver finger on their foreheads. They immediately turned to dust. I moved and did that to each vampire until I had finished with each. I grabbed my sword, which was now lying in a pile of ashes, and yanked it from the ground. I sat on the balls of my heels in a crouched position, sword in hand.

The rain washed the blood from my hands, leaving small, fragile, pale hands in its wake. I held the sword so that it slightly lied on the ground. A tear rolled down my cheek but you wouldn't have been able to tell. It was raining too hard. There was movement to my left and I simply turned my head. Out of the trees came a boy that could have been my age.

He had short copper-brown hair and beautiful honey eyes. He wore a dark brown turtleneck and black slacks. The shirt clung to him because of the rain. He was very pale and had slight dark rings under his eyes. He looked at me, his eyes wondering, and he stepped forward. I adjusted myself so that my body was now facing towards him. I looked at him and felt his aura. He jerked back as though someone touched him. The boy was a vampire.

"Are you another one of Aro's vampires sent to kill me?" I asked him softly. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward again.

"How do you know that name?" he asked, his sinfully beautiful voice cold yet alluring. A shiver traced through my body and not from the cold rain that continued to fall relentlessly.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked him. All vampires knew me. I was known because of who I was-what I was. He shook his head and I stood. I sheathed my sword and gave him a slight bow. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I know Aro because I know the way of the vampire. I am an immortal of five hundred and sixteen years. You are?"

"I am Edward Cullen." His eyes narrowed further when he looked over me. "An immortal?" he asked. I nodded slightly and unsheathed my blade. I looked at him quickly.

"Don't breathe." I told him before slicing open my arm to the bone. In mere seconds, that wound was gone. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me once more.

"Immortal...but human, right?" he asked softly. I sent him a gentle smile and nodded.

"Yes, I am human." I resheathed my sword and stared at him wonderingly. "Not one of Aro's." I stated and he nodded. I sent a curt nod to him and motioned for him to follow me into my home. "Come inside and we can wait out the rain." he nodded and followed me into the large two story home. I threw the sword on the couch and waited for him to close the door.

I grabbed some wood and threw it into the fireplace and quickly lit it. I stoked it until I had a fire going. The fire filled me with warmth immediately and I looked back at Edward. He was dripping on the dark green carpet but that wouldn't do, not all. I sighed and motioned for him to stay where he was. He did and so I went upstairs and to the first room on the left. Inside the room there were clean clothes on the floor of various colors, mostly black. I went to the closet and pulled out a dark blue shirt and a pair of black, slight baggy, jeans. I went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"He wouldn't mind if I stole some of his clothes." I muttered to myself, and made my way downstairs, grabbing a towel. Edward had not moved from his spot and I handed him some clothes. "Here. You can borrow these clothes and take a shower down here. Go down this hall and to your right. I'm going to shower upstairs. In the event you finish before me you can snoop around all you want."

He nodded and I went to take my shower. How long had it been since I had talked to another being? How long had it been since I had company?

Too long.

* * *

I was hunting when I caught the scent. It was so alluring and _so_ very edible. Pulling away from the mountain lion I had been feeding from...I sniffed several times. For a moment I thought it was Bella's scent. No one else had ever smelled so good to me but then I realized that this scent was entirely different. I breathed deeply. 

Honey. Vanilla. Spice.

She smelled like one of my own race. A vampire. She smelled too sweet for a human and the smell of death didn't cling to her like all humans. I found myself abandoning my meal and following the scent that was too good to be true. A groan of hunger pierced through me and in my mind I could feel the gears turning trying to make this woman disappear. I could cheat and no one would know...know one but that wonderful smelling girl.

The rain clung to me because I was walking slowly, small crystals in my hair, but I didn't care. I stopped myself when the scent concentrated and frowned. What was I doing? It was like this with Bella when I first met her but never again had something smelled so alluring. I couldn't break my vows against drinking from humans and I wouldn't either. I would check and then leave. The bushes rustled slightly as I came out of them and I was surprised to find a girl maybe younger then myself in my _human _age.

She sat on the balls of her heals, a position good for shooting forward with speed, facing towards me with a sword held loosely in her hands so she could be more effective. She had waist length raven black hair that tumbled in waves down her back; it was slightly wet and some of the strands were clinging to her too pale face. Her eyes were a murky gray with hints of dark blue, they were large and seemingly innocent, but within their depths was a sadness and a loneliness that was too profound to be a humans.

She wore a simple purple shirt and black cargo pants. She was barefoot and she was staring at me with something akin to awe but most humans did that. I took a breath and her scent was better up close. My mouth watered slightly but I held down the thirst for her blood. I tried to read her mind but for some reason I couldn't. I almost groaned...not another human I couldn't read. I felt something encase me and I jerked back. Recognition flittered through her eyes.

"Are you another one of Aro's vampires sent to kill me?" she asked me softly, her voice had a musical lift that was slightly soprano but not very high. I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to the girl.

"How do you know that name?" I found myself asking. _No_ human should know of Aro not even Bella but her case was special. Her life was being threatened by him and she met him in person.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked, her voice shocked and slightly appalled. I shook my head and watched as she stood, sheathing her sword and giving me a slight bow. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I know Aro because I know the way of the vampire. I am an immortal of five hundred and sixteen years. You are?"

"I am Edward Cullen." I told her but my eyes narrowed even further at her title. "An immortal?" I asked not sure I heard her correctly. Was she possibly crazy? She nodded slightly and unsheathed her blade. She looked at me quickly and then averted her gaze to her arm.

"Don't breathe." she told me and I quickly complied just as she sliced her arm open to the bone. In mere seconds, that wound was gone. I felt my eyes widen when it was gone and I stared at her.

"Immortal...but human, right?" I asked, understanding slightly. She gave me a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am human." She resheathed her sword and stared at me for a few moments. "Not one of Aro's." she stated more than asked which cased me to nod. She motioned for me to follow her into the house. "Come inside and we can wait out the rain." I nodded and followed her into the house. She started a fire for herself and then she went upstairs after motioning for me to stay.

I heard moving around upstairs as a door clicked open. She shuffled around and went to another door and then a drawer. I heard her move around, the slight tap of her feet. I heard her heart beat, soft and alot slower than a normal humans. It was a very comforting sound. She left the room and closed the door with another soft click and walked down the stairs. She muttered something that sounded like.

"He wouldn't mind if I stole some of his clothes." She stood in front of me and handed me some clothes. "Here. You can borrow these clothes and take a shower down here. Go down this hall and to your right. I'm going to shower upstairs. In the event you finish before me you can snoop around all you want."

I nodded and did as she told. I went to the bathroom and pealed off the clothes I was wearing. I knew that my body was cold but I never felt it. The elements never bother vampires. I turned on the shower of the crystal white bathroom and found that this was a more male bathroom then a females. The shampoo and body wash were males scents of _'Old Spice', 'Axe', 'Tag'_, or something else. I wondered who she lived with.

Was it a brother? A lover? A boyfriend? A husband? What was the male to her? She said she had lived for five hundred years and I was convinced she had. She must have a someone. I went into the shower and could feel the warmth somewhat from the water. I heard the shower go on upstairs and I wondered about the woman, Kagome. How did she become immortal?

My thoughts turned to Bella. It was our senior now and she wanted to be a vampire soon. She doesn't want to marry me though? Why doesn't she want to marry me? Does she not love me? Is the prospect of immortality all that intrigues her? Does she want to leave me as soon as she gets it? The thought was unbearable. I knew that she missed that damn _mongrel_ of hers and that she was overly upset about him staying away from her.

I knew that she cared for the wolf on some level that was too high for me to comprehend. I knew that she didn't love me as she used to. It was because I left and I had psychologically ruined her. I knew that I had but there was no changing that. We were drifting apart whether she knew it or not. I heard a curse and then a sob from upstairs in the shower that was above mine just as we both turned off the water. There was the sound of something shattering, a mirror probably.

The scent of blood filled my nostrils and something primal erupted in me. I don't think I ever moved so fast. I was in nothing but a towel around my waist. As I ran from the bathroom, I glimpsed my face in a hallway mirror. My usual honey colored eyes were black with the hunger that consumed when I scented the blood. I went to her bathroom and pushed open the locked door. Kagome stood in a towel, her hand bleeding, a mirror shattered. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"I am not Kikyo." she whispered. I had no clue who 'Kikyo' was but in a milli-second...I was on her. I met no resistance as I pinned her against the wall of the bathroom. Her just healing hand was in my own hand and I had the bloody fingers to my mouth. It tasted so good. It was so sweet. It was like I was living once again.

Her eyes widened when I bit the flesh but there was no screaming like there should have been from my poisonous teeth. Poison that hurt like hell and turned you into a vampire over the span of three days of fiery torture. I found my self moving as her wound closed. My lips were at the column her throat, sucking and kissing her hungrily. There was a slight moan from her but she was too lost in the pleasure she felt to resist. Something told her to submit to me and she submitted. I kissed her pulse just as I stuck my teeth into her tender flesh and there was another moan followed by a mewl.

A low growl rumbled in my throat as I pulled the smaller female to me closer then we already were. She was smaller than Bella. I knew I should stop but I was too far gone. I was gone the moment her blood reached my nose. Again there was no screaming as there should have been. The poison should have run through her veins. It wasn't and I found myself pushing her deeper into the wall. I hooked one of her legs around my towel clad waist and pressed into her body.

Her towel was slipping off her body and I found that I didn't only want her blood, I wanted her body. I let the wet towel drop to the floor and I felt her breasts press against my chest. I found myself fill with the heat of passion and I smiled faintly. How long had it been since I felt warm? I could smell the arousal permit the air and I let a low growl rumble against her, hardening her nipples on the beautiful pale mounds of feminine flesh. The towel fell from my own waist and we were both naked. Her arms hooked around my neck.

Her eyes met my own and they were just as black as my own, filled with dark passion and lust. I released my mouth from her neck and attacked her mouth. There was nothing gentle about the kiss that we shared. It was a sinful kiss but I did it anyway. It felt so good to let go and be a vampire. I felt so wonderful. She felt so wonderful as I swept my tongue into her mouth, the slightly cold appendage now warm along with the rest of my heated body. She tasted so good.

She ground her hips against my own and I felt myself grow hard. She mewled once more and ground harder. My jaw clenched on reflex. I watched her as I quickly sheathed myself into her hot, wet core. I felt warmer than ever now. There was a strangled moan from her and a strained groan from me. She threw her head back slightly as I pulled her other leg around my waist. The result myself going deeper into her small body. There was slight movement, letting me know that she had adjusted. I wasted absolutely no time in pounding into her tiny body. She met me thrust for thrust, her pants and low moans filled my ear, fueling me even more.

There was a whimper of pleasure as she hit the wall harder than I intended but I didn't pay attention to that. I was focused on her pleasure and mine. There was another whimper as she strained against me. I felt her build her release as I felt my own build. We were both so very close. So close to the edge that it was beginning to hurt. With one last deep, hard thrust we both came in a burst of pleasure. I sunk my teeth into her neck and felt her sweet blood fill my mouth once again. We both shuddered from the aftershock, both our bodies slick with perspiration and the water from the showers we had took.

We stayed in this position for awhile...both of us trying to come to our senses. It was too hard though. I couldn't think properly; I doubt that she could as well. Her eyes kept fogging over with a hidden passion that didn't see to want to be sated. It wasn't very long before I found us in her room, still connected. I carried her effortlessly onto the king sized dark purple bed. I looked down at her and she smiled happily. There was no sadness as there was earlier. I kissed her neck and then licked the slightly red marks I left from my mouth.

I trailed all the way down to her collar bone just to the well of her breasts. I began to lather each breast with poisonous saliva that didn't seem to have any effect on her. I did the same to other but bit this one and her blood filled my mouth once again. I pulled my member from her body as I crawled over her. The arched her back and into my mouth. The blood was now spilling on her body. I pulled away and kissed my way down to her hips and bit there. There was a low ragged moan from her as she squirmed.

I held her down.

By now, I just let the blood flow down her body and cover her body and my own. I moved away and kissed my way down to her thigh and bit there. The jerked and moved impatiently. I sucked and suckled, blood flowing from my lips. I found her core that was once more wet and gave her a lick. I tasted her juices and then my own within her combined with the blood. It was a very dangerous combination. I gave her another lick and she moaned. Slowly, lick ofter lick she began to climb to her release. It was so much more fun when it built up slowly.

I felt her body tense as she finally came and her juices burst into my mouth. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head. I felt Kagome grip my hair and she pulled me back to her level, I didn't resist. She crashed my lips to her own and I know she tasted everything that I did. I bit her tongue slightly and it was an even better and different sensation as I gently suckled it. I pulled away and she sighed in content. I pushed my pulsing member into her once again and she arched with a mewl. I began to thrust and bite her different places. We were both covered in sweat and her blood.

It continued on like this for hours. She was never sated and my hunger never waned. The rain continued to fall outside slowly and then quickly, slowly then quickly, gentle and hard, gentle and hard. The same could be said about the pace we went. Vampires didn't sleep and neither did she apparently. When we did stop, it was morning. I had been gone almost a day, loving a woman I knew nothing about. Betraying a woman that I held dear to me.

Kagome looked up at me with a smile in her eyes. She rolled away from the bed and gathered some clothes. There was blood coating her body with her juices and my own. There were small red welts where I bit her but nothing more. I narrowed my eyes at her back. Why didn't the poison hurt her or turn her?

"My body purifies the poison within me. Any unknown substance will be instantly destroyed. My blood also regenerates blood almost as fast as I loose it. There will be no marks of any sort." she said as though reading my mind. I nodded to her. She turned and smiled at me. "I can explain in the shower."

I smirked at her crookedly. She ran to the bathroom with the broken mirror and broken door. She turned the water on and we both went in. There was no sensual acts (surprisingly) it was her merely telling me about a past filled with so much pain and sadness. She scrubbed my back and I scrubbed hers. She told me of a hanyou named Inuyasha and another named Naraku.

She told me of her final battle and how almost all had died but an inu-youkai named Sesshoumaru and a kitsune-kit named Shippo. She smiled sadly when she said that the jewel cursed her with job of protecting it and an life of immortality. She couldn't go home and was stuck living through the ages. She also told me of her incarnation, Kikyo. She broke the mirror because she saw Kikyo and not herself. She told me she met Aro once and now he sends assassins after her for reasons she couldn't understand. She said that she had no current lover or any male besides her brother and son.

"What about you?" she asked. "Anyone special in your life? A girlfriend?" she asked as though it were the most casual thing in the world.

"A girl named Bella." I told her softly and my heart clenched painfully. I betrayed her and I was now feeling the after effects.

"Don't worry. You're a man." she told me softly. "You have needs but you don't want to loose control over your senses. I don't see anything wrong with what happened between us. You're protecting the girl you love from yourself and your desire."

"I don't understand how you can see what I just did as okay." I nearly snarled as we got out of the shower.

"I've been around demons for five hundred years, Edward." she said with a sad smile. "In the demonic society, it is seen as okay to take a lover when you are frustrated and do not want to hurt the one you care for. Hell, I did it for Sesshoumaru when he mated Kagura. For about ten years I was his mistress until one day...we didn't want that life. He decided to adopt me so no questions would arise. Being with demons warped my sense of morals."

"So where you come from...what I did is acceptable?" I asked. She nodded with a slight giggle as she dried my hair.

"Don't worry, Edward." she whispered. She looked at me and kissed me chastely on the lips. "It will be our little secret."

* * *

It became our little secret...for months I had been visiting Kagome and I had learned so much more about her than I had any other woman. I knew what Kagome liked and what she didn't like. I knew everything about her. I had met Shippo and found out that the clothes I wore the first day belonged to him. I had met Sesshoumaru and I was slightly jealous but eventually got over it. Being with Kagome put a strain on the relationship I had with Bella. There were times where I would expect Bella to do something that Kagome would do and when she didn't...I would get frustrated. 

There were times where I found myself comparing Bella to Kagome and I would curse myself. There were times that I wanted to do the things to Bella that I did to Kagome. I wanted to know if she could make me feel alive. Bella of course didn't suspect a thing. My family knew something was wrong but they didn't know what. They thought it was the strain from the new borns terrorizing Seattle and Victoria that were bothering. It wasn't though. What bothered me was that I wanted Kagome more than Bella and Kagome held feelings for me.

Then there were times when it took me days to get my eye color back. The red would stay sometimes but it usually went away after I fed on several animals. After I drank from Kagome though...my eyes were the bloodiest red I had ever seen. She would laugh and tell me that the red never suited my eyes. She told me she liked the honey gold color. It was warm and intense.

It was the night of the graduation party and our training with the wolves that destroyed us. The wolves had just gotten to the clearing where we were meeting. Carlisle and Sam exchanged greetings and that's when we all went still. Alice had stopped moving for a moment and I turned to the left. Bella gripped my arm tightly, not understanding what was going on when the wolves began to growl.

"There is a human running towards us, she's covered in blood, and fighting off...Aro's vampires?" she said, her statement ending in a question. She looked at me confusedly for a moment and so she must have seen something else as well. I felt my body tense and I handed Bella of to Esme. Bella cried out but my mind was somewhere else. Aro's vampires were chasing a human.

They were chasing Kagome.

"How many?" I asked, ice freezing my throat.

"Ten." she murmured.

That was when Kagome broke through the trees. She was just Alice had said. Kagome was covered from head to toe in blood. Whether it was hers or the enemies, she was drenched with it. A snarl bubbled in my throat when a throwing knife caught her shoulder. She whimpered and pulled it from her skin and tossed it to the floor. I heard Kagome growl as she gripped her sword and turned quickly, slashing at a vampire and slicing it in half, she pushed her miko powers into the blade and the vampire turned to she. Emmett whistled lowly and appreciatively. Kagome heard because she looked at us and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me fight or help me, Edward?" she snapped. "I'm being attacked because of you, you might as well help me."

"What?" I asked, appalled. "How is this my fault?"

"Aro sent them after me because-" she looked at my family and her eyes fell on Bella. She snarled disgustedly at her and sighed. "-he found out about you-know-what and he wasn't happy. The assassins increased and_- are you going to help me or not_?" she hissed as she slashed another vampire, turning it to dust. Emmett laughed happily as he and the wolves began to attack the other vampires. Kagome backed off in case she hit one of my family. She made her way to my side and smiled wearily. "You haven't visited lately." she told me sadly.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy." I told her softly, gripping a piece of the blood soaked hair in my hands. She grimaced at the gore. "Any wounds?"

"None." she whispered. She averted her gaze and gripped her sword.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, touching her blood coated cheek. The fight was over but both of us were too lost in our own little world.

"I-I'm leaving." she told me quickly. I narrowed my eyes at her and released her from me to look at her.

"What?" I snapped. My family looked at me, curious as to who Kagome was and my tone of voice.

"I'm going to Japan." she said.

"Out of the question." I told her quickly.

"But why?!" she cried out, stomping her foot.

"You are not two years old so do not stomp your foot at me." I told her.

"I will do what I want! I am five hundred and six-teen years old! I will go if I want to!" she yelled, unaware at the looks she was been thrown.

"It doesn't matter." I told her airily.

"I am going and there is _nothing_ you can do about it." she snapped.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked her.

"I'm putting you in danger." she told me. "Aro will be here soon. When? Not to sure but he will be soon and you haven't changed _Bella_ yet and if he comes before she is changed..." she trailed. I smiled softly at her and touched her cheek lovingly.

"Kagome...I will be fine." I whispered.

"I will not loose you!" she snapped, her voice shaking, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I am a vampire and I will be-"

"I love you too much to let you die!" she screamed. The tears fell, leaving porcelain colored skin as the tears wiped away the blood on her cheeks. She dropped her sword and grabbed my cheeks in her hands. "No matter who you choose in the end...I will_ always_ love you. I rather see you happy then lonely and upset or unhappy. No matter how much my heart cries...I will stand by as your friend if I can't be your lover." she whispered. I held my hands on hers and dipped my lips to caress her own. I heard several horrified gasps but Kagome was possibly leaving me and I needed her to stay. I pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"You'll always be my lover. I love you too much to let you go." I whispered back. She smiled and then she pulled me close. "I need to you to stay as my ever thing. My mate...my wife...my love." I whispered.

"Edward." she whispered. There was a snarl and I vaguely heard crying. I saw Jacob ready to attack Kagome and my eyes flashed. I looked and saw Bella lying heartbroken in a heap on the floor, my heart clenched. I pushed Kagome behind me and watched Jacob carefully. His large wolf form wasn't something I couldn't handle.

_"Why?"_ his voice echoed in my head.

"Kagome and I have been together for months. She is a human immortal that never ages. She can't be turned into a vampire because her body rejects the poison. She is kind and she's caring to me. She loves me."

_"So you've been screwing her?" _he asked angrily, causing me to growl.

"That is none of your business." I snapped.

_"Is she good?" _he asked, his eyes glistening.

"You imprinted on Bella." I snapped at him. "What choice did I have? I stayed with her because she doesn't want me to go and I don't want to hurt her." I hissed. "You didn't think I'd notice your imprint. It's like a flashing neon sign! She reeks of you!"

"I was never-" Bella began but I cut her off.

"Why do you think you can't live without him?" I asked her softly. "He imprinted you a long time ago, when he first began to become a werewolf. Why do you think he was always upset when you were with me?"

"Jealousy?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her. "I love Kagome and I will not leave her side." I told my family. "After this fight...we are leaving. I'm going to Volterra to stop Aro from coming after Kagome and Bella. In then end...Bella won't be able to fight the imprint and Jacob will have her, so I will not fight. I will see you soon."

Kagome and I left hand in hand, leaving a distraught family. As promised...after the battle I went to Volterra with Sesshoumaru and Shippo and together we managed to stop Aro from sending assassins after Kagome and to stop trying to turn Bella. Kagome and I moved to Michigan. It was seven years later that we saw my family and Bella. I had come back for visiting reasons. It was surprising to see Bella in my old living room playing with a one year old with Jacob Black at her side.

"Edward?" she whispered. I nodded and she looked older, more mature. Kagome stood to my side feeling awkward and so she shifted from foot to foot. Bella stood and she looked at Kagome. Kagome looked away and hid behind my back.

"You kill demons and vampires but can't talk to a human?" I chuckled. She scowled and came out from behind me.

"I'm Isabella Black." Bella said with a slight smile as she held her hand out. Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome Cullen." she introduced back.

You're married?" Esme asked, righteous anger filling her voice. Mothers and weddings.

"Mated." Kagome corrected. "We wanted to get married in the spring of next year so we can invite family." she placated Esme as Jacob stood. We shook hands and exchanged wry smiles at each other.

Everything turned out fine. Kagome and I married in the spring and Bella had another child. She was happy with Jake. With me...she would have always thought of me abandoning her. There may have been a future with each other if Kagome had not entered the picture but she had and she stole my heart from me. We ended up moving away from Forks and went to Denali with Tanya's vampires. Kagome later took me to Japan.

She showed me her home and her family and they welcomed me with open arms. Kagome looked at me and she smiled softly. I opened my arms and her warmth encased me when we hugged. She lifted her head and rubbed her nose against my own...something she picked up from Sesshoumaru. It was a form of affection.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." and then we kissed under the stars.

* * *

**IMPORTANT EXPLANATION ON WHY EDWARD CAN HAVE SEX!!!!!!: **

I have decided that Edward can get an erection because he does have blood in his body just not like your average human. He has VERY little blood in his body.

In the twilight series the third book, 'Eclipse' Bella keeps pushing Edward beyond his control when they kiss so I am assuming that Edward can have sex he just doesn't want to hurt Bella.

Other than that...I have no clue. Since he has control and may be able to have sex I just said to hell with it and said he can totally do it. .

* * *

KYN: Longest one-shot I have ever written!

Youko: It was good. I liked it.

KYN: Really?!

Youko: Mmhm. That Edward sounds like a hottie.

KYN: I knew it.

Youko: Please review.


End file.
